truth or dare gone wrong
by Sel Raen
Summary: Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

Dear Edward,

I know that Emmett will be upset and Bella will hate me forever but I must say… Edward Anthony Mason Cullen I Rosalie Hale love you… or so my inner voice says, but now that I think about it I might have to get that checked out because one: its talking nonsense two: really a voice in my head that is a definite sign of craziness. Any way for now I will tell you what the voice in my head is telling me. It is telling me that I was jealous of Bella because you loved her and not me and I am really getting scared because this is making total scenes. Any way… Again I think that you should just read my mind and hear exactly what I am thinking so you know what I am trying to say- Hey wait I just remembered why I didn't love you in the first place! Yay!!!

Yours truly Rosalie Cullen Hale.

P.S If you feel like my brother and this is very awkward then BURN THIS AND FORGET!!!!! If you love me back then Yay!!!!

P.P.S Alice told Emmett RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
(Yes one exclamation point will not do I need… however many are there so neh)


	2. starter

"Rosalie what is this?" Edward had asked to speak to me alone so I had said sure.

"A dare is what that is." I said shoving the letter out of my face and crossing my arms. He took on a thoughtful look then glanced at the ground. Why did Alice and Bella have to dare me that.

"So it was Alice and Bella who dared you that?" Edward seemed baffled. Maybe he hadn't thought that his little human could be so devious. Edward shot me a glare then went to the living room where Alice and that annoying little parasite Bella sat.

"Alice, Bella did you dare Rosalie to write this love note to me." He said it calmly enough but the two girls burst into long fits of laughter. Finally when Alice could pull in an unneeded breath she said: "Yes we did, in fact I saw that the entire family was going to play this weekend because Carlisle and Esme will be gone." Edward's eyes widened in a scared way, and then he shook his head and started muttering profanities under his breath.

"No, no, no, no Bella will get hurt, and don't you remember what happened last time."

_--Flash back—_

"_Jasper it was just a dare I did nothing wrong!" Emmett was running from jasper who was trying to kill him for shredding his soldier uniform._

_ "I am going to kill you Emmett!" Jasper yelled as he caught Emmett._

_--End of flash back—_

"Yes I remember but we will keep Bella safe and we will keep Jasper from killing Emmett." Alice said confidently. I snorted, and then started to laugh full out.

"Ya right. Edward you are the one who dared Emmett to burn Jasper's uniform." Edward looked down ashamed and Bella Gasped and let out a little laugh, which then started to build until she couldn't stop laughing.

"Oh my god Edward you are so mean I can't believe you did that." Eddie looked up sharply and glared at me. I snickered then said in my head _Ah poor Eddie his girlfriend thinks he's mean._

"Do not call me that." He growled. I just started to laugh again.

"Well I am playing. It would be more fun if Edward plays but he doesn't have to." Bella said. I snorted again and said: "Ha it won't be any fun with Eddie playing." I couldn't help it I really couldn't.

"Whatever we are all playing. Emmett, Jasper we are playing truth or dare." The two idiots ran down the stairs so fast that they ran into each other. I shook my head and sighed, then I sat swiftly on the floor getting ready for the game to start.


	3. an

Hey guys sorry authors note okay so I'm stupid and can't think of any truths or dares other than Alice burning her clothes so could I have some help and thank you all for reviewing and subscribing and stuff so Ya thanks umm that's all sparkly warlock wink

P.s I will probably do a mortal instruments fan fic tell me what Ya think


	4. another AN

This is just an author's note so nobody is reviewing or giving me suggestions so I think that I will just delete this story since nobody likes enough to waste any time reviewing and they apparently don't want the story enough to give me suggestions :{

Yours truly Rose


	5. Chapter 5

So guys I'm sorry but I am discontinueing this story. I have desided that I have to many stories I'm working on and really I don't like this story very much so I have desided that this story and another of my stories are to be discontinued as of the time I put this notice out.

I might decided later when I have less stories going to come back tp them but that all depends on you. Would you rather I Just discontinue the stories or should I just delete them. This is your choice on whether you would like to continue reading what I acctually have written or whether you would prefer I just delete it altogether. Again I am very sorry.

- RosalieCullenHale1


End file.
